Equestria Academy
by kkman57
Summary: Four normal Texan boys will get the chance of a lifetime as they get accepted into a foreign exchange program that takes them to the Prestigious Equestrian Academy, but the problem is...it's all the way in Japan. Will they be able to adapt to their new surroundings? Find out now.


_**AN/ Hello everyone this is kkman57...Wow It has definitely some time since I last posted anything on FF...Main reason is because I have been more focused on two things.**_

_**•Improving on my more detailed stories and improving on my fan art.**_

_** With the help of my friend FireKitsune1 we have been able to create another KOTH/MLP FF story. Now we originally planned to post a much larger chapter, almost 30,000 words. But I feared that it would take a toll on fellow readers so we will cut it down to 5 smaller chapters.**_

_** Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of our story and We would appreciate if you could help us if we had made grammar or Spelling errors.**_

_** Enjoy*•^^**_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, your applications for the exchange student program were accepted." The Principle said, with a cheerful attitude.<p>

The four teens stare at their principle in disbelieve.

"What, are you sure ?!" Hank asks.

The Principle looks at the four teens with an raised eyebrow and a amused smirk on his face. "Would I bring you four here just to lie to you about something like this?"

"Well no but.." Hank said, scratching the back if his head. "I mean when we did the examination test, all of us thought for sure that.."

The Principle holds his right hand up , halting Hank's speaking.

"And I can assure that all four of you did a very good job in those exams. Especially you Bill."

Bill is surprised when the he points at him "Me?"

The amused look on the Principle's face never leaves "Yes Bill, out of all of you, you did the best." He then turns his attention to everyone "Now, would anyone of you like to guess where you all are going?"

Dale glances at his friends seeing what they had to say . Bill scratches the back of his head trying to figure it out . Boomhauer didn't seem to be interested to find out since he continued to stare off into space. Even Hank was in deep thought. Seeing that they were still unsure , Dale takes a moment to think about it , remembering that most of the questions in the Exam were all related to one category. From language remembrance when he had to translate certain strange symbols and the history section when they wrote a short essay of the Shogun period .

Just then it dawned on him, of course it made scene to him now. But before Dale could answer the question, the principle spoke again. "Bzzzzz, Times up. The answer was Tokyo, Japan. Or to be more specific, The Equetrian Academy." The principle said with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

Once those last words parted from his lips. They look him with confused expressions. Dale however was unfazed by it, reason being that he already figured it out. He was, however, curious about the name of the of Academy.

"Equestria academy? What kind of name is that man?" Boomhauer asked with a confused look on his face.

The Principle chuckles slightly , he could understand that this was a lot to take in for them.

"Yes, Yes. I understand that you didn't expect to go all the way to Japan for the program, much less a school that is so uncommonly named such as Equestrian academy." The principle said before smiling softly. "But let me assure you that it is a top school because the person who is the headmaster, Ms. Celestia, is a good and kind headmaster and makes sure that every student becomes the best that they can be." The principle answered.  
>The guys look at each other in wonderment.<p>

"Wow" Bill says with wide eyes.

"So when will the classes start?" Hank inquired from him.

Looking at Hank for a moment. Principle adopts a look that suggested that he was trying to remember the answer to the question.  
>"Mmmmm" The principle hummed with a thinking face. "Oh yes, the next term at The Equestrian Academy will begin on Monday April 8th."<p>

All the guys faces show their horror and dismay about the beginning of the next term.  
>"Dang o man that is only a short time away yo." Boomhauer said dejectedly<p>

"Yeah what he said. That's only two weeks away." Bill added.

"What?!" Hank said in surprised.

Two weeks?!" Dale asked while he got dizzy.

The principle held his hand up in dismissal. "Yes, Yes. I know that it isn't that much time before you have to be their but that is how things are done at schools in Japan." The principle told them as he placed his hand down and stares into each of their eyes. "I suggest that when you leave today that you tell everyone you want to tell and then pack anything you feel that you might want to take with you and plan to leave via plane by Monday at the latest or you won't have enough time to prepare for the term in April." HE stated as he gave them a chance to digest al that.

The boys remind silent for a moment, before raising up from there seat. Dale didn't show it, but he could feel his heart racing so fast that he could faint at any moment. He honestly didn't know what to feel, with everything that has been going on lately in his life. Hearing this news just added more confusion to his mind.

As they started to leave principle told them one last thing before they left.  
>"If you boys want to have a part time job while over there, then make sure to apply for a permit at the regional immigration bureau."<p>

If they heard what he just said then they didn't show it

"Okay" Bill said in a distant voice as he was the last one out the door.

The Principle sighs slightly but grins slightly as he returns to his work.

'Good luck boys... I hope you find what your looking for.' The principle though to him self as he started to pack up for the day.

* * *

><p>The boys walk down the hall, heading towards the front doors to exit the buildings. Seeing the empty hallways it was best assumed that everyone had gone home to enjoy there summer vacation . Boomhauer groans slightly that they only get one day of freedom before immediately having to start school again so soon . Dale on the other hand kept his head down not really thinking of packing up or how he would tell his parents about the news .<p>

Boomhauer, with his confused face turning into a annoyed face starts talking about what just happened.

"Dang ol' dang it man this is ridiculous man." Boomhauer stated in irritation written on his face.

"I know right, we just learned that we got accepted and what happens? We're told that we have to go so soon. At least I can get away from my father sooner than later." Bill said, with his fist tighten. Hank notices this.

"Have things really gone that bad with your dad ?" Hank asks.

Bill only looks on at Hank with narrow eyes

"You know the kind of crap he's but me through over the years. He spanked me for no reason constantly, locked me in a rabbit hutch for shits and giggles. He even went as far as put me into dresses and make me dance while singing in a girls voice for god's sake. Why wouldn't I want to get away from him as soon as possible?" By the end Bill was growling by the mere memory of what his father put him through over the years.

Rather then not push Bill on with the subject he leave it. Of course Bill would want to leave , seeing as he had the highest score out of all of them. Hank could feel the frustration coming from Bill. He himself is having difficulties at home with his family; staring off in to space he would never forget what had happened three months ago.

In an attempt to alleviate some of the tension amongst his friends, Boomhauer decides to lighten the mood by talking about the trip to Japan.  
>"Dang o were going to Japan man we shouldn't be so down man. We get to experience a different culture with the food and experiences yo, as well as meet some beautiful girls in mini skirts man. Just like what Roy Mustang wanted in his show."<p>

Bill didn't change his angry mood at all, while a Dale continues to stare at the floor .Hank narrows his eyes at Boomhauer .

"Boomhauer you know I have a girlfriend." Hank argues.

Boomhauer's eyes twitch at the mention of Hank's annoying and self-centered girlfriend Peggy Platter. "Yo man, I know that you're already in a relationship with Peggy. I wanted to relieve so of the tension man but apparently that was unwanted man so I'll just see you guys later yo."

As Boomhauer turns and walks away, he adopts an annoyed look and mutters under his breath "You should look for someone else man, she is an annoying, arrogant, egotistical bitch man."

Luckily for Boomhauer, none of the other guys heard him except for Dale but he didn't say anything because he didn't care and he agreed with him.

"I know right, we just learned that we got accepted and what happens? We're told that we have to go so soon. At least I can get away from my father sooner than later." Bill said, with his fist tighten. Hank notices this.

"Have things really gone that bad with your dad ?" Hank asks.

Bill only looks on at Hank with narrow eyes

"You know the kind of crap he's but me through over the years. He spanked me for no reason constantly, locked me in a rabbit hutch for shits and giggles. He even went as far as put me into dresses and make me dance while singing in a girls voice for god's sake. Why wouldn't I want to get away from him as soon as possible?" By the end Bill was growling by the mere memory of what his father put him through over the years.

Rather then not push Bill on with the subject he leave it. Of course Bill would want to leave , seeing as he had the highest score out of all of them. Hank could feel the frustration coming from Bill. He himself is having difficulties at home with his family; staring off in to space he would never forget what had happened three months ago.

In an attempt to alleviate some of the tension amongst his friends, Boomhauer decides to lighten the mood by talking about the trip to Japan.  
>"Dang o were going to Japan man we shouldn't be so down man. We get to experience a different culture with the food and experiences yo, as well as meet some beautiful girls in mini skirts man. Just like what Roy Mustang wanted in his show."<p>

Bill didn't change his angry mood at all, while a Dale continues to stare at the floor .Hank narrows his eyes at Boomhauer .

"Boomhauer you know I have a girlfriend." Hank argues.

Boomhauer's eyes twitch at the mention of Hank's annoying and self-centered girlfriend Peggy Platter.  
>"Yo man, I know that you're already in a relationship with Peggy. I wanted to relieve so of the tension man but apparently that was unwanted man so I'll just see you guys later yo." As Boomhauer turns and walks away, he adopts an annoyed look and mutters under his breath<p>

"You should look for someone else man, see is an annoying, arrogant, egotistical bitch man."  
>Luckily for Boomhauer, none of the other guys heard him except for Dale but he didn't say anything because he didn't care and he agreed with him.<p>

Dale glances at Hank who was flaring his nostrils a bit ,but ignores it. After five more minutes of walking he and his friend pass the double doors, thus exiting the school.

After walking two blocks, Bill calms down a little bit and decides to ask a question that has was on his mind for a while.  
>"What do you guys think that the academy will be like?"<p>

This question was able to alleviate the remaining tension that the group had and caused Dale to look up from the ground.

"Honestly Bill I'm not sure, I mean I don't know much about this Academy, let alone Japan." Hank answers

"Same goes for me Dozer." Dale said. joining in the conversation, "I might have figured out what country we're going to, but as far as the school I have no clue." After finishing his sentence he pulls out a cigarette from his pack and his silver lighter that he keeps in the pockets his leather men jacket. Enlightening the cigarette he inhales it slowly then releases it through his nostrils.

In response to Dales statement, Bill answers with "Well I guess that we won't know anything about the school until were there then."  
>The boys continues with there walk back home until they were a block away from Bill 's home.<p>

Bill sighs as they get closer and closer to his house and 'loving' father. "Well" Bill starts in dismay. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways until we leave for our adventure to Japan"

As he finishes his sentence, they arrive to a house that makes the term "shabby" a understatement. The one story house looked like it seen better days as it former white color it distilled and stained with a disgusting yellow color and a broken window that can be seen on the far right of the house. The lawn itself was unkempt as it was overgrown to about half way to Bill's knee and there were signs of old, rusted metal spread through out the yard, even a old toilet that was left abandoned beside the boardwalk.

"See you later" Bill says while looking at the house in disgust. "I better tell my father that I'm going to Japan before he gets drunk."  
>With that Bill walks through the ill-kempt yard to his front door, then looks back to his two long time friends before opening the door and entering the house.<p>

Hank and Dale watch there large build friend enter the home. Dale sighs slightly, not one one for showing discomfort but he did feel sympathy for Bill. From what his own father had told him about Butch from his multiple arrests to assault charges he knew that it most be hell living with that man. Dale also remembers that Hanks father was no different.

Lieutenant Cotton Hill , Head chief of the Huston police force. He was well known around the force and everyone respected him , but what they don't know is that Cotton was also a control freak. From what Hank has told him, he had always had an easy relationship with his father. So if anyone can even understand Bill it would be Hank

"Remember to text him later..." Hank whispers at Dale.

"Alright." Dale whispers back. "We also need to text both him and Boomhauer about when we should leave. Mr. Burkley said that we should leave by Monday if we want to get properly ready for the term."

Hank nodded his head as the two continued on with there walk.


End file.
